CoA: Slop Doggy
by Slop Doggy
Summary: The first story in the CoA saga. Telling the untold story of Slop Doggy's parents, how they died, and how Slop Doggy's hatred toward Kuroouja led him to abandon his old life, and pursue a life of vengeance. Rated for Violence and mild language. R
1. CoA: Slop Doggy

**Well, this is it. How the CoA gets started, and how Slop Doggy lost his parents. Now then, there is a clue to Kuroouja's identity in here. See if you can find it. Plus, if you notice little Slop's tendency to not act like a normal 6-8 year old, it's because he is a child prodigy. Lastly, I own Slop Doggy, but not Kuroouja's identity. I do own the title, Kuroouja, though. At least…I think I do. Hmm…**

CoA: Slop Doggy

Slop Doggy sat outside the penthouse that was the current headquarters of the CoA.

"_Well now. It'll be ten years tomorrow. Ten years to the day the fires of vengeance were forged…"_

**12 years ago**

"Remember, be good!" a young woman said as she let out a young boy out of her van.

"I know, Mom," the boy said with a mischievous glint in his eye. He appeared to be about 6 years old.

"And no showing off," the woman said, giving the boy a stern look.

The boy sighed theatrically, and said, "Fine…" before turning and heading into a building, a blue backpack on his back.

The woman sighed happily and said, "My little boy's first day of school."

--

The boy sat in the classroom, trying not to yawn. The teacher was trying to teach them the alphabet, but the boy, having learned it at the age of two, was not very interested. He briefly considered reciting both the English and the Hebrew alphabet, just to break up the monotony, and to see the look on the teacher's face. But, no. He promised his mom he'd be good and wouldn't show off. Still, the look on the teacher's face…

**Two weeks later**

The boy sat in the classroom, bored out of his skull. Keeping to his promise not to show off, he was making average grades.

The teacher stood up and said, "All right, class. Today, we have a new student joining us. So please say hello to Gabriel!"

A dark-haired boy with kind eyes walked into the classroom, looked at the ground and shyly said, "Hello."

In unison, the class said, "Hello, Gabriel."

The boy looked up, faintly interested, but seeing it was just a new student, he put his head down again.

"Gabriel, why don't you find yourself a chair to sit in," asked the teacher.

"Ok," Gabriel said softly. He looked around, and made a beeline toward the half-asleep boy.

The boy cracked an eye and noticed Gabriel coming toward him. "Oh, God. Please, no," he pleaded silently. But it was all in vain. Gabriel sat down next to him. But before he could speak, the teacher clapped his hands and said, "All right, class. Time for lunch and recess."

The boy stood up quickly and headed toward the door. "There's no way I'm letting some new kid come in and spoil things for me," he thought darkly.

After lunch, it was time for recess. The boy headed toward an oak tree, intent on getting some sleep in, but he was stopped midway by Gabriel.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gabriel," he said brightly, holding out his hand.

The boy looked at it in disgust, then resigned himself to the fact that Gabriel wasn't going away. "Nice to meet you, too," he began, grasping Gabriel's outstretched hand.

"I'm-"but before he could finish, he felt a rush of power course through him. Gabriel's body began to shake, as if he were cold. High-pitched noises emerged from his throat, and smoke began curling from his clothes. Startled, the boy let go of Gabriel's hand. Gabriel fell to the ground, twitching and moaning. The teacher came running up. "What happened?" he demanded in a loud tone.

"I…I don't…" the boy muttered in shock, staring at Gabriel.

"Damn," the teacher said under his breath, checking Gabriel. He pulled out a cell phone and called 911. He gingerly picked Gabriel up, said to the boy, who was still standing in shock, "Stay here," and headed off. The boy looked around, to see every child on the playground staring at him. The boy whimpered, choking back a sob, then ran off.

**The next day**

"No! I don't want to go back to school!"

"But, son-"

"NO! Everyone hates me! They think I'm a freak!"

The young woman sighed, and said, "All right. If you feel that strongly about it, you don't have to go back to school. We'll hire a tutor to teach you."

The boy got up, ran toward his mother, and embraced her.

"Thank you, mommy," he sobbed into her clothes.

The young woman embraced her son, and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

The boy's father came in and said, "Now, son. We need to ask you this. What happened?"

The boy took a few shuddering breaths, and said, "I don't know. All I know is that when I touched him, I felt a power rush from me to him. Next thing I know, he's in the hospital for severe electrocution."

The boy's mother and father exchanged glances. "All right, son. We'll leave you alone for a few minutes. We have a tutor to find," the father said.

"Ok," the boy said weakly.

His parents left, but the boy, smarter than your average rabid wolverine, got up and walked over to the door. He cracked it, and heard, "Do you think he has a power?"

"I don't know, dear. But even if he doesn't, we still have to protect him."

**Two years later**

"Your room's so messy. You're so sloppy, like a little dog," the mother said playfully.

"It's not my fault. That tutor gave me a lot of work to do. I don't have time to pick up my room!" the boy said, teasing as well.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang, followed by the father's voice, "I'll get it!"

The mother said to the boy, "Now I'm going to go greet our guest, but when I come back up here, you better be cleaning this room, young man."

"All right," the boy said, sounding defeated.

The mother left the room, but the boy, curious, followed her and stood on the upper level, looking through the bars in the stairs. What he saw was this:

His father, standing at the door, letting in a non-descript man into the house. The man was about middle-aged, faint five o' clock shadow on his chin, with short black hair, and all dressed in black.

"How can we help you, Mr…?"

"Oh, Kuroouja will suffice," said the man.

The father looked surprised for a second, then said, "Of course, Mr. Kuroouja. How can we help you?"

The man turned around, facing the father and mother, who had come downstairs. "Actually, I was hoping you knew something about…Authorian."

The boy was confused, wondering if he heard the man right. Authorian? What was that?

His father stiffened, ever so slightly, then responded, "No, I'm afraid I don't know anything about that."

The man smiled coldly, sending a shiver down the boy's spine. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes," his father said firmly. "Now I'm afraid you have to leave. Now."

The boy was shocked. His father always told him to treat guests with respect. But here he was turning one away just for asking an innocent question.

"Really?" the man said, never dropping his smile. "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll call the police," his father said threateningly.

"So?" the man said, sounding amused.

For the third time, his father was surprised. Most criminals would've run away when faced with the police. But this man stayed, as if he…wasn't afraid.

His train of thought was interrupted by the man saying, "Well, if you don't know about Authorian, I guess there's no reason to keep you alive."

"Wha…?" said his mother, before she came apart the length of her spine.

The boy stared in shock, and then bit his arm to keep from crying out loud, as his father turned and roared, "NO!" He turned to face the man, and then ran at him, his fist swung back. The man disappeared, and then reappeared behind the father. He turned, and held his hand out, as if he were holding someone's neck. His father started choking, and the man clenched his fist. The sound of breaking bone was deafening in the silence. His father went limp and fell to the floor.

"What a shame. And here I thought that I had finally found it," the man said casually. He then left, not bothering to close the door behind him.

The boy, tears running down his eyes and blood running down his arm, ran down the stairs toward the corpses of his parents.

"Mom…Dad…" he sobbed, falling to his knees.

Suddenly, before his very eyes, his father's form wavered, like a mirage in the desert, to form his father, but dressed in a black cloak, and scars all over his body.

Choking back sobs, he stripped the cloak off of his father, trying not to look in his eyes. He fastened it on himself, slightly surprised that it fit him. Then, suddenly, the conversation he had with his mother rose up in his memory.

"_You're so sloppy, like a little dog."_

"It's not my fault! That tutor gave me a lot of work to do."

"Mom…Dad…I promise I won't forget you. I have Dad's cloak. Now, to remember my mom, I will take up the name…"Slop Doggy."

The boy, now known as Slop Doggy, stood up, glaring out the door, hatred in his eyes and sparks flying from his hands.

"Kuroouja…I'm going to kill you..."

**Present day**

Slop Doggy gritted his teeth as he remembered that day, 10 years ago. Slowly, he raised his arm, and turned it over. There, pale in the moonlight, was the faint mark of a human bite mark on his arm.

"Mom…Dad…"

**This is it. The awakening of vengeance, and the beginning of the CoA. Before you review, however, I ask that you read the first 2-3 chapters of Eureka Seven: A Second Chance, then tell me if I've improved my writing skills. More chapters coming later, so keep an eye out. ;-)**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	2. A Day Off

**Before I start this chapter, let me just say. Sorry if anyone wanted to do this chapter. I had some good ideas for it, and I wanted to write more about Slop Doggy, so I wrote this. And another thing: I only own Slop Doggy. I don't own any other character that appears in here. They belong to their respective authors. Enjoy!**

**  
**Chapter 2: A Day Off

After a few minutes passed, Slop Doggy stood up, shook his head, and went inside.

When he walked in the door, he was intercepted by Momentai.

"Slop," she began hesitantly. "The others and I were talking, and…well…"

"Can you tell me later? We have a new mission," Slop interrupted. "One that requires all of us."

"Wait, then who'll guard the base?" HT asked.

Slop took the index and middle fingers of both his hands and made a cross symbol in front of him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," he said. In a puff of smoke, 5 clones of Slop appeared.

"My Shadow Clones'll stay behind," said Slop. "Now get your gear together. We leave in 20."

As the group dispersed, Slop turned to Momentai. "What's up?"

"Well, the group and I were talking, and we were wondering: can we go out to eat soon? We're all tired of cereal and water."

Slop grinned and said, "Sure, but I think we'll go a little sooner than you think."

"Wait, what do you mean by-"Momentai began, but Slop was already gone.

20 minutes later, the CoA had assembled in the living room. Momentai, the girl who found Slop and taught him how to open up to people; Chloe, who had lost everything she cared about, and was on a grief-fueled rampage in the Digital World before Slop saved her from herself; Spryous, the drifter who lost his parents, then saved the world and got his revenge by killing Knight; HT, the man who lost his wife and is now hungering for revenge; James, the man from the past lost in an unfamiliar time; Razen, who told Slop how to get into Auruboth; Kashi, the Grim Reaper whom Slop saved from a group of demons; Kouji and Jin, who both were hunted by Seven Moons before Slop helped them escape; TemhotaTech, whose planet was ravaged by a dark force unleashed by Kuroouja; Jonathan Smith, whose planet was also ravaged by Kuroouja, and who now seeks to save Auruboth; Madjack and Chikao, an unlikely pair of demon and human; and Euki, the Naurasian from a distant planet in the future, who joined the Coalition looking for a way home.

Slop walked up to Euki, held his hand out in front of his face, and traced a weird symbol in the air. Euki looked at Slop, confused. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I cast a Glamour on you. Now you'll appear just like a normal human," said Slop.

"Oh. Ok"

Slop looked at all of his friends and smiled. "Ready, guys?"

The group responded in unison, "You know it!"

Slop grinned and said, "Glad to hear it. Let's go!"

Turning, he unsheathed Zangetsu on his back, paused, then sliced through the dimensions.

"HT, you take point. Let's move out."

"Roger!" the whole group said, and they all marched through the opening.

--

Jack was happy. He was getting promoted. Finally, all those hours of hard work paid off. Now he was celebrating at the nearby McDonald's.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed what looked like a small rip in the air.

"Hmm. Must be my imagination. All of that overtime must've tired my eyes out."

--

HT stepped out of the Authorian tunnel, sweeping his pistols in a sweeping arc. "Clear!" he hollered back into the tunnel. The CoA stepped out and looked around.

"All right. Where the hell are we?" asked Chloe.

Slop grinned, pointed over his back, toward the Authorian tunnel, and said, "Over there's our objective." With a snap of his fingers, he closed the tunnel to reveal…a McDonald's.

The CoA stared dumbfounded for a few seconds. Then the silence was broken by Momentai saying, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Slop said with a wide-eyed, innocent look. "I told you we'd go sooner than you think, right?"

A few more moments of silence. And then…

"OH YEAH!"

Slop grinned as he watched his friends stampede toward the McDonald's. He created another Shadow Clone and gave it a bank card.

"You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah."

With that, the clone disappeared using Shunpo. Slop watched it a moment, then said to himself, "Wait. Since I was just talking to myself, does that mean I'm crazy?"

--

Inside, the poor staff of the McDonald's was in shock. Here they had a large group of people come in at once, and started ordering a large quantity of food. Finally, a man walked in, ordered and paid for all of it with a debit card. The CoA sat down and chowed down.

"Oh God, this tastes so good," said Chloe through a mouthful of food.

"Agreed. This beats hardtack any day," said James, who was enjoying his first taste of fast food.

"It gets better," said Slop after swallowing. "I sent another Shadow Clone to get some food and supplies for us. So we'll be able to enjoy hot meals for a long while.

"All right!" said Chloe, pumping her fist in the air.

Finally, the last crumb of food was eaten, and the CoA were ready to depart.\

"This was great. First time in a long while we've had nice hot food," said Chikao.

"Yeah, you humans sure know how to make food," Madjack agreed.

"Ready to head back, everyone?" asked Slop.

"Yeah."

"All right. Let's go," he said, and opened a tunnel

Back at HQ, while everyone was asleep, Slop sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the table.

"Can't sleep?" a voice sounded out.

"Nah, just remembering. There was a time where I wouldn't do anything fun," said Slop without turning around. "But I'm sure you remember that, right Momentai?"

"Yeah. You've really changed, you know that?" she said as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, you're right. It's hard to believe it's been 10 years since they died. I miss them everyday," he said, emotion thickening his voice.

"I know. But you have to remember. You have friends now. Let us share your burden," Momentai said, putting a hand on Slop's shoulder.

"No, Momentai. It's my burden to bear. Not the others. No matter how it might crush me under its weight."

"Slop…"

"I'm gonna try to get some shut-eye. You do the same, all right?" he said, standing up. He went to the doorway, then stopped. "Momentai…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For saving me. For not telling the others. And…for being my friend."

She smiled and said, "Idiot. You don't need to thank me for that."

Slop chuckled, then went to his room. And for the first time in 5 years, he slept peacefully, and dreamt about the past.

**There we go. A nice day off for the CoA. Hope you enjoyed. And no, Slop and Momentai won't get together. They're just old friends. So don't expect any romance in this story. Next chapter will be about Slop's training for his first fight with Kuroouja. See you then!**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	3. Training and Fighting

**Sorry for the wait, everyone. I just had to do lots of stuff for graduation, and this is the first time in a while I have some breathing room. So, as to not keep you waiting any longer, here's the long-awaited Chapter 3 of CoA: Slop Doggy!**

Chapter 3: Training and Fighting

**10 years ago**

The young boy stalked through the forest, his father's cloak trailing behind him.

"Let's see…first, I'll need a good place to train. Out of the way so I won't get bothered by those humans," he said, practically spitting the word "humans".

While crossing a road heading towards the mountains, he noticed the headlights of a car heading for him. The driver, surprised at seeing a young boy wandering the streets at night, stopped and asked, "Hey, young fella. Are you lost?"

Slop glared at him and growled, "No. I'm not."

The driver, oblivious to Slop's anger, cheerfully rattled on, "Well, it's not safe for a young kid like you to wander the streets at night. Here, hop in. I'll take you to your home."

Slop smirked and said, "No thanks," before blasting the poor man with enough volts to send him unconscious. His smirk turned into a dark look as he said, "My mother told me never to hitch a ride with strangers." He turned and continued on his quest.

"I will kill Kuroouja, and I don't care who I have to hurt to do it."

**2 years later**

Slop leaped into the air and fired a single bolt of lightning into the ground, obliterating his target, a small pebble. Landing, he said, "Well, my accuracy is up. So is my power. But what can I do about my speed?"

Thinking, he came up with an idea.

"If I can discharge my electricity, who's to say I can't store it inside me as well?"

Taking a few preparatory breaths, he began to draw on the electrical power inside of him. This time, instead of discharging it as he usually did, he began to direct it into his legs, which began to vibrate. Taking a small step, he was startled to find he was back in the city. "What the hell?" he said, a sentiment shared by the residents.

"Mom, did you see that? He just came out of nowhere!"

"What the hell was that?"

"Where did he come from"

Gritting his teeth, Slop forced the meaningless words from his head and began to focus his power again. He took the same step he had taken earlier, only in the opposite direction, and was relieved to see it took him back to his mountain.

"Excellent. My speed, power, and accuracy are increasing. Get ready, Kuroouja. I'm coming for you."

**5 years later (meaning 5 years after that 2 year skip, so it's 7 years after his parents died)**

"How do I know I can trust you?" Slop addressed the two figures who had appeared before him.

"You don't. But we do have a mutual interest in the downfall of Kuroouja," the one on the left said, who was dressed in bronze-colored clothing.

"Besides, with attack power like that, you wouldn't be able to kill the weakest Servant, much less Kuroouja himself," the white-clothed one said, referring to the lightning bolt Slop had shot at them when they appeared out of nowhere.

Slop stared off into the distance, contemplating. After a short while, he gave a curt nod. "Fine. But before we seal this deal, what are your names and how did Kuroouja alienate you?"

The two exchanged glances, then the one on the left spoke. "I am Taiyououja."

"Ranpuouja," the one on the right said.

Noticing the similar ending, Slop made a connection. "You wouldn't happen to be connected to Kuroouja in any way, would you?"

The two exchanged another glance, then Ranpuouja said, "Sharp lad. Very impressive. Yes, we were once Generals in Kuroouja's army, but no more. He had attempted to kill us due to our light-based attacks. After all, when you're trying to take over the worlds and flood them with darkness, you don't want Light on your side."

"Hn…" said Slop. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Unfortunately, no. But when we do, we shall inform you. Until then, farewell." And with that, they both disappeared, leaving Slop to continue his training.

**2 years later**

Somehow, in spite of all his attempts at avoiding human contact, Slop had picked one up. She called herself "Momentai" and her large blue cat was "Aequus" and was Momentai's "Guardian".

"Fine. You can travel with me. But don't expect me to protect you," Slop said coldly while sitting under a tree.

"I don't have to. I can protect myself," Momentai said, gesturing. The tree Slop was sitting under grew branches and wrapped around him. He glanced down in shock, then looked up at Momentai with an eyebrow raised. "Very impressive."

Momentai let him go and said, "Thank you," and smiled.

Slop smiled too, then looked surprised. "_Why am I smiling? What is this feeling? It's…warm."_

There was a flash of light, and Taiyououja was standing there.

"Slop. We have received word on Kuroouja's whereabouts."

"Good. Where," Slop said, standing up.

"He's in a city a few kilometers from here. He travels alone, so now is the perfect time to get him."

"Good. Oh, and before I forget. Taiyou, this is Momentai. Momentai, Taiyou. Former General-turned good guy."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Momentai."

"Likewise."

"Let's get this show on the road. Can you take Momentai, Taiyou?"

"Of course."

"All right. I'm going on ahead," Slop said while charging up his legs.

"Slop. Be careful," Momentai said.

Slop looked back and smiled. "Don't worry. I will be." With that, he disappeared.

"Well, Miss Momentai. Shall we go?"

**Outside ****Ballburgh City**

Kuroouja stood over a few dead bodies.

"Not here again. What a shame."

"KUROOUJA!"

"Hmm?" He turned to look and saw a young man standing there, his black cloak fluttering and lightning zapping all around him.

"I'm sorry. You are…?"

"Don't tell me you forgot. You killed my parents 9 years ago."

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. You were that little scamp I didn't bother killing. It seems I was mistaken in taking you for granted. Looks like you have an interesting power," Kuroouja said, smirking.

"We'll just see how interesting it is…"Slop growled as he began charging a large blast. "When it BLOWS YOU TO BITS!"

Kuroouja just stood there calmly as the massive lightning strike struck him directly.

"Yes! That was for my parents, you arrogant, son of a-!"

"I'm sorry. Was that supposed to hit me?" Kuroouja said from behind him.

Slop froze, then used his lightning power to launch himself away from Kuroouja. However, when he landed, his legs buckled. "W-what the-?"

"How disappointing. You didn't even realize that the technique you used was slowly chipping away at the strength in your legs."

"What did you say?" Slop said, then realized what Kuroouja was saying. His legs couldn't support his weight anymore. Looking up, he saw Kuroouja was standing in front of him.

"Well. It would appear that you do not know of it after all." Leaning forward, Kuroouja grabbed Slop by the throat. "So do me a favor, and disappear." Throwing Slop into a rock wall, Kuroouja turned and left. Slop stayed conscious long enough to hear Momentai's cry of "SLOP!" Then everything went pitch black.

**Present day**

Slop awoke, panting. Wondering what had awoken him, he began to scan the worlds. Sensing a darkness in a world he had never been to, he decided to go check it out. He walked into the kitchen and began to write a note, but a noise behind him made him turn around. In the doorway stood Christine, rubbing her eyes.

"Slop? What're you doing up?" she said sleepily.

"I gotta check something out. Can you tell the others I'll be gone for a few days?" Slop said.

"Sure. Just don't get killed, all right?"

"Not a chance," he said, smiling. Turning, he drew his sword, cut a portal open, and walked through, not knowing what was lying in wait on the other side.

**And done! Next chapter will be a CoA Extra, starring an author on this very site. She and I have been planning this for a while. Until next time, faithful readers!**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	4. The Xeno and the Doggy

**This is the first of many CoA: Slop Doggy Extra Chapters. Extra chapters are chapters that…are extra, I guess. Disclaimer: I do not own Ali Wenstern, the Xenomorph character, or any other mentions of characters that belong to someone else. Claimer: I do own Slop Doggy (though the name belongs to my cousin. XD Thanks, man!), the "Ouja" characters, and the IDEA for the Shadow Xeno. Enjoy!**

Extra Chapter 1: The Xeno and the Doggy

The half-lit moon glistened dimly through a thick bank of clouds that overlooked a small city. Atop one of the buildings was a young girl. She had long black hair that hung just below her shoulders. Her eyes were dark blue, and her skin was deathly pale. She was wearing a pair of black bell-bottom jeans with a tight fitting long sleeved shirt and no shoes. Next to her was a creature: thin and skeletal with a long, barbed tail. However, its head was the most frightening aspect: it was extremely long and curved. The creature hissed.

"Easy, Hermes," the girl said. "It's not my fault there's almost no crime here."

The creature, a Xenomorph, hissed again, reminding the girl that it was, in fact, her fault, due to the fact that she killed all of the criminals.

"It's not my fault those humans are so fragile," the girl argued.

Hermes let out a hissing laugh, and the girl smiled as well, but the smile faded when she heard voices coming from a nearby alley. Silently, she crept towards it and looked over the edge. There, she saw two men standing there, talking.

"My lord, we aren't even sure if they are **in **this city!" one man said. He appeared to be a normal business man: tie, glasses, suit. The other man, however, set the girl's senses on high alert. He stank of fried meat and blood. He wore a black shirt, with a yellow jacket on top. A yellow cap with a lightning bolt was on his head. He had on black, loose-fitting jeans, and yellow sneakers.

"Of course they're here, you fool! They're here right now!" the second man said. "Ugh, you're useless. Begone!" With that, the man rushed forward and grabbed the first man's head. What looked like lightning flashed from his hand into the poor man's skull. He convulsed, then went still. The second man dropped him, and turned around.

"God, he's useless. He can't even tell they're here right now." The man suddenly blasted the building that the girl was on, collapsing it. The sheer shock of the situation almost dulled her reflexes enough to slam into the ground. Almost. As it was, she landed heavily, but on her feet. Hermes, however, wasn't so lucky. He landed on his bad leg and screeched as it gave out on him.

"HERMES!" she cried, then gasped out loud as a fist sank into her stomach. The strength from the blow was immense; certainly more than any normal human could manage. She felt all the strength leave her body, something that no human had managed to do to her.

"We don't need you. The Xeno, however, will prove useful," the man said softly. He snapped his fingers, and dark figures emerged out of nowhere and surrounded Hermes. He hissed and got ready to fight, but the sight of the man holding the girl made him hesitate.

"That's right. Come with us quietly, and the girl won't be harmed," the man said, holding the girl, who was still gasping for breath. Hermes hissed, and dropped his fighting stance. The Servants swarmed over him, then returned to the shadows, leaving behind a tied up Xeno.

"Hermes…"the girl called weakly. The man grinned and said, "Finally." Dropping her, he walked up to Hermes and grabbed the cord around him. As he walked off, the girl struggled to get to her feet, clutching her abdomen. She managed to crawl a little ways before lack of oxygen got to her. As her vision faded to black, she caught a glimpse of a figure appearing out of nowhere. Then she knew no more.

CoA: SD

Slop sighed as he left the portal. He had just entered the world and already there were signs of a General causing trouble. The "subtle" hints around him included a blasted out building, the unconscious form of a young girl directly in front of him, and the fading silhouette of the General in question: Raiouja, the Lightning King.

"Why's it gotta be him?" he muttered. Out of all of the Generals he had met up with, Rai was one of the most annoying. He had the same lightning ability as Slop, but honed to a finer degree. As such, it was very difficult for him to defeat Rai.

A soft moan from the unconscious girl jarred him back to his senses. Putting Rai out of his mind for now, he knelt down beside her, looking her over with a practiced eye. It appeared that Rai had slugged her in the stomach, causing her to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The girl blinked a few times, then her dark eyes shot open. She pulled away from Slop and looked around frantically, then winced and clutched her abdomen.

"Easy," Slop said, all business. "You took a rather nasty hit. You still haven't recovered yet."

"Who…who are you?" the girl asked.

Slop gave a sad smile and said "Just a traveler. Saw you were in trouble and decided to help out."

The girl struggled to her feet. Slop tried to keep her down, but she stood up anyway.

"I'm fine now," she said. "I have to go." She started to depart in the direction Raiouja had left.

"Did he take someone?" Slop called out.

The girl came to a halt and looked at him. "How did you…?"

"I've dealt with him before," Slop said, his eyes dark. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No thanks. I don't need help," the girl said, then turned and sprinted after Rai.

Slop sighed. "Well, I gotta follow her now." Using Shunpo, he jumped to the top of the roof and began trailing her.

CoA: SD

"So. Are you going to tell me what I want to know, or am I going to have to get rough?" Rai asked the Xenomorph.

Hermes hissed in refusal, and tried to attack Rai, but the chains held him back.

"Rough it is then," Rai said, reaching out his hand. But before he could electrocute the defenseless Xeno, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Having trouble, Rai?" a smug voice sounded out.

Rai growled and spun around. "What are you doing here…Ketsuekiouja?"

The lanky form of the Blood King emerged from the shadows, his spider legs twitching, and his priest-like robe fluttering in the breeze.

"I just came to see if you need any help," the pale man said, grinning.

"Well, I don't, so leave," Rai said gruffly, turning away.

"Really?" Ketsuki said, his grin getting wider. "So you **don't **want to know the location of the Queen?"

Hermes hissed in alarm, and Rai turned back around. "Keep talking."

Ketsuki laughed, a horrible, grating sound. "Oh, no. You don't want **my **help."

Rai growled, and lightning flew from his hands. "Tell me now, or I'll reopen that injury that kid gave you."

Ketsuki's eyes darkened. "You would do well not to mention him. I'll rip him to shreds one day."

"So? Where is it?" Rai asked impatiently.

"Their lair stretches far underground, but the closest entrance to the Queen is in the park, near the remains of a destroyed orphanage."

Rai grinned and said, "Ketsuki, I take back all of the things I said about you."

Ketsuki smirked and said, "Thanks." Then he frowned thoughtfully and asked, "What things?"

Rai, ignoring him, clapped his hands and summoned up a horde of Servants. "Let's go, boys. We got royalty to attend to." The small, shadowy humanoids squirmed, eager to get going. Ketsuki shrugged and left via a dark corridor.

Hermes hissed and threw himself towards Rai, the chains stopping him short.

Rai turned and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot about you." He looked at the Servants on guard duty and said, "Kill it."

The two Servants shoved their claws into the Xenomorph's belly. Hermes shrieked and fell over. However, the two Servants shrieked as well as the Xeno's acidic blood ate through their bodies. Soon, there was just a black puddle on the ground.

Rai blinked and said, "Acid blood. That's sweet. Let's go." Turning, he headed in the direction of the park, the Servants melding into the shadows and following.

As soon as they had disappeared from sight, the girl ran up. Looking around, she gasped when she beheld the Alien on the ground.

"HERMES!" she screamed, and ran up to him. Hermes hissed weakly as she knelt down beside him, his blood pooling around her, but not affecting her.

"Hermes, hold on! You'll be all right!" she cried, cradling his head. A soft footstep made her look up. On the opposite side of Hermes, bending down to examine his wound, was Slop.

"How did you-?"

"Shh. Hold on. Let me fix this up real fast," Slop said. Pulling out a syringe, he plunged it into the flesh around the wound and injected the contents. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, with a sizzling sound, the wound began to close up. Hermes and the girl both stared in shock as the wound vanished as if it had never been there.

"What the…how did…" the girl stammered.

"Standard issue from somewhere," Slop said, throwing the syringe aside as the acid blood dissolved it.

The girl looked up and stared at him. "Who are you?"

"I told you. I'm a traveler."

"But, how did-"

The girl was interrupted by an urgent hiss from the Alien.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

The Alien nudged her in the direction of the park.

"But, what's wrong with…" her voice trailed off as her eyes widened. "They've found the Hive?" she asked in a shocked whisper.

Hermes hissed affirmatively as Slop looked back and forth between the two.

"Let me guess. Rai found out where the rest of these things are?" he asked.

"Don't call him a 'thing'!" the girl said sharply as the Xeno hissed angrily. "His name is Hermes."

Slop bowed his head and said, "I apologize, Hermes. I did not know."

Hermes tilted his head and gave a short nod, startling Slop. Then he looked at the girl and hissed.

"Then let's go!" she cried as she got up.

"I'm coming with you," Slop stated, standing as well.

"Fine, but before we leave, what's your name?" she asked.

"My true name was lost long ago, but you can call me Slop Doggy. You?"

"Slop Doggy? That's a weird name. I'm Ali. Ali Wenstern."

**This marks the end of part one. Tune in next time for the thrilling conclusion! XP Seriously, though. Ali Wenstern and the Alien Hive don't belong to me. I'd like to give a huge round of applause to the author behind these characters, Ali Wenstern! *round of applause* Thank you, Ali! ^^ Until next time, readers!**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	5. Liberation

**SD: Today, we're going to do something different. My guest today is none other than the author behind Ali and Hermes, Ali Wenstern! Come on out here! *canned clapping***

**Ali: Haha…thank you, thank you! *bowing***

**SD: ****Please, have a seat.**

**Ali: W****hy thank you! *sits***

**SD: ****So tell us, what perked your interest into the Alien/Predator universe?**

**Ali: A**** ride in Disney World.**

**SD: ****Really? Never been there before...even though my sister has...How did you come up with the idea for Ali?**

**Ali: ****It was when I was watching the second movie and the military had just found Newt. I instantly began thinking about what would have happened if they had found a girl who was in league with the Aliens.**

**SD: *****nods* I see. Did you already have a Fanfiction account when you saw this?**

**Ali: ****No, and it wasn't until I had almost completely finished writing "Child of the Aliens" that I finally made one.**

**SD: ****How did you find out about it?**

**Ali: I knew about FictionPress first and had seen that there was a sister site about Fanfiction.**

**SD: ****How did you find out about FictionPress? Did one of your friends tell you about it?**

**Ali: ****Nope, I had overheard some people talking about it and got curious.**

**SD: D****id you get any of your friends interested in FictionPress or Fanfiction?**

**Ali: ****Sort of. A friend of mine read stories on both sites, but I got her to start posting her writing on them.**

**SD: ****I see. In other words, your friend was reading stories, but didn't have any of her own up, and you convinced her to post some of her own?**

**Ali: Yes.**

**SD: *looks at watch* It's about time to start the story. Are you ready?**

**Ali: Sure!**

SD: Do you want to do the disclaimer?

Ali: Nah, I'll leave that to you. *winks*

**SD: ****All right. I own Slop Doggy and the "Oujas". That's all. Ali Wenstern, Hermes, Tilda, and any other Xenomorphs that appear here do not belong to me; they belong to this wonderful person, Ali.**

**Ali: Great job.**

**SD: Enjoy!**

CoA Extra Chapter Part 2: Liberation

Ketsuekiouja, the Blood King, sat in his throne, grinning wickedly as he thought about the trouble Raiouja, the Lightning King, must be in.

"I wonder how he's doing," he said, and pulled out his crystal ball. In it, he saw Rai and his Servants fighting for dear life against a seemingly unending wave of Xenomorphs, all of them determined to keep Rai away from their Queen.

Faintly, through the crystal ball, came Rai's voice. "Damn it, Ketsueki! I'm gonna kill you!"

Ketsueki smirked and set the crystal ball down. Life was good today.

"Ali, huh? Nice to meet you," Slop said. "Now I believe we are late to a party. Shall we crash it?"

"Let's go," Ali said, Hermes hissing in approval.

Standing up, Slop asked, "Which way?"

"This way," Ali said, leading him through the park, Hermes at her heels.

Slop followed, thinking "I just hope we're in time. But I wonder what Rai wants with these…aliens."

"Finally…" Rai said, panting. "We've reached…the Queen. But why…does she have to be…SO BIG!"

He gazed up at the huge form of the Alien Queen, wondering how in the heck he was going to transport something that huge.

"Thank kuro we knocked her out before she could do much damage. I would've been upset if we made it all this way just to fail here." He began to pace back and forth, wondering how to move her.

"Well…we could open a Corridor of Darkness and drag her through…but that carries its own set of risks…ah, well. Screw it." With that, he held out his hand and concentrated. A portal of darkness appeared, and he commanded the Servants to push the Queen through.

"Hurry up. I can't keep this up forever,* he barked.

The Servants bowed, picked up the Queen, and carried her through.

"Excellent…with her in my grasp, nothing can stop me now!" cried Rai.

"RAI!" a voice cried out.

Rai smirked and turned. "Well, well. If it isn't my favorite filthy mutt. What are you doing here, Slop?"

"You know why I'm here, Rai. I'm here to stop you," Slop said, sparks flying from Zangetsu in his hand.

"Oh, really? You and what army?" Rai retorted.

Just then, Ali dropped from the ceiling, aiming for Rai. But he simply stepped back and thrust his foot out, catching her in the stomach, driving the breath from her and sending her flying. But Slop maneuvered himself in between her and the wall and caught her.

"Hah! That wasn't even a nice try," Rai smirked.

Hermes dropped down, hissing, but Rai twisted around and grabbed him around the neck, taking care to keep his distance because of the Alien's second mouth.

"HERMES!" Ali screamed.

"Damn it!" Slop said, and ran forward.

"Say good-bye," Rai said, grinning. However, before he could deep-fry the Alien, Hermes' tail stabbed right through his shoulder. Rai roared in pain and let Hermes go, retreating through the open Corridor of Darkness.

"It doesn't matter what you do. I have the Queen. You're too late, mutt," Rai grinned before the Corridor closed.

Hermes lunged at Rai, but was unable to get to him. Hissing in frustration, he beat his tail on the ground a few times, then plodded back to Ali, who had her head down, quietly sobbing. He placed his head on hers and hissed softly.

"He has Tilda," she moaned, throwing her arms around him.

"Tilda? Is that the Queen?" Slop asked.

"Uh-huh," she said, already starting to recover.

"I see. Well, there's only one thing to do," Slop said. "We have to find out where he went, stop him, and free Tilda."

"How will we find him?" asked Ali.

"I'll track him down. You get the other Xenos together. When I find him, we'll storm the place and take him down."

"Got it," she said, and headed off down the tunnel, Hermes at her heels.

Slop sat on the ground and closed his eyes. "All right, Rai. Where are you hiding?"

**The next day**

Slop opened his eyes and stood up. All around him, Xenos from wall to wall started to move. Ali opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Found him," he said. "I should've known…Is everyone ready to go?"

All around him, the Xenos hissed affirmatively.

"Then let's go," he said, turned and cut a hole between the worlds.

**Sorry it took so long. College was a bit bumpy to get in. As I type these very words, I'm in a class. Here is part 2. The final part will be along soon. Remember to R&R!**

Be safe and well

**Slop Doggy**


End file.
